Alone
by XSpecial-Dreamer-Like-YouX984
Summary: Charles knew. He knew what it felt like, to be all alone. Although he had Van, he still felt a little emptiness in his chest. He shouldn't be feeling these kind of things. He was a chevalier, one of the most noble creatures on earth. Yet, he longed for something, something he couldn't quite figure out. Charles P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS**_

**A/N: Hey-o! This is my first fanfiction, let alone my first Yaoi fanfiction! My friend and I love Blood Plus, and my favorite pair is RikuxCharles. I tried looking for some fanfictions about them, but when I did, it was next to nothing (Only four fanfics! *Sob*). Bold letters are what I'm saying**_**.** Italic letters _**are thoughts people are thinking,**** Any who, with that being said, let's get on with this Two-Shot!**

* * *

_Charles P.O.V._

Charles knew. Charles knew what it felt like, being all alone. Although he had Van, he still felt a little emptiness in his chest. He shouldn't be feeling these kind of things. He was a chevalier, one of the most noble creaturs of Earth. Yet, he longed for something, something he couldn't quite figure out.

"Ah, how silly of me to think of such a thing," Charles muttered to himself.

As he played wit the book in his hand, he sighed. The feeling of loneliness seemed to get the better of him. He found himself sighing because of unknown reasons. The feeling he had when he thought it over tore through him.

_What am I thinking? A chevalier shouldn't be feeling this kind of thing_, Charles thought.

It was somewhat true, and he despised it. He despised the fact that he was supposed to feel nothing. He wasn't Diva's chevalier anymore, he was only a test subject. Nothing more, and nothing less. He was all alone in a huge mansion with nothing but a human to accompany him. That human couldn't cover up his pain, though.

_A useless test subject..._

He looked out the library's window with sad eyes. He hadn't noticed it before, but he often did this during his free time. Looking out the window with a book in his hands, thinking about things that made him upset.

_How silly of me. I'm only making my mood worse,_ Charles teasingly thought.

Still, he couldn't help but think it through. He often thought things like, _'I wonder if I was normal, I would make friends'_, or_ 'If someone saw me like this, would they want to be my friend?'._ However, he pushed those thoughts away.

_Of course no one would want to be your friend. You're a monster. Everyone is afraid of you. What are you thinking? Nobody will like you._

Charles sighed again, and started to actually read the book in his hand. But as soon as he started reading, he stopped. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking. His chest ached, and he knew exactly why. He wanted a friend. Someone to talk to. Someone he could protect. Someone to care for and to care. He wanted something that was impossible for him to get.

* * *

**A/N: Voila! (I know, so short..) How was it? This is gong to be a two-shot so please wait for the second chapter. The second chapter will most likely be longer. Please review! It'll probably make me update faster. Anyways, again, please R&R!**

** Adieu~**

**~Michiko~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS**_

* * *

**A/N: Hullo! Here's the next and last chapter! Why the fuck did I take forever you ask? Well I... actually had a hard time making this chapter. I didn't know what to write and just... well.. I shouldn't say "wrote whatever". I guess you could say it took me quite a while to make this. Just in case anyone's wondering, NO, THIS DOES NOT, IN ANY WAY, FOLLOW THE MANGA. Just a head starters. Oh, and, uhh..Charles might be a bit OOC... MIGHT! But that's only 'cause... Well... It's kind of a spoiler, so if no one wants to any spoils, don't read the thing under.**

**! SPOILER !**

**For this story and chapter, I made Charles the seme~ Though I'm usually used to Riku being the seme, I thought that since this is Charles' P.O.V., that he could be the seme.. So yeah..**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Charles P.O.V._

"Riku. Riku, wake up!" Charles shook the sleeping boy as hard as he could, trying to wake him up.

Charles only received a groan from the boy whom he called 'Riku'. Charles shook his head. Sometimes, this boy could really be persistent.

"Riku... If you don't get up, I'll drain all the blood from your body!" Charles warned.

This only caused a little chuckle from Riku, and Charles held back a groan. The chevalier couldn't help but smile at Riku who was now smiling at him, while still lieing down.

Charles watched as Riku sat up, stretched, and sighed.

Charles coughed into his balled fist of his only hand, which caused Riku to slightly tilt his head sideways. Charles chuckled a bit before cupping one side of Riku's face.

"You're always so kawaii*," Charles commented.

Riku blushed slightly and nuzzled against Charles, who in return, hugged Riku. Minutes passed and the two didn't shift or do anything.

_Oh right..._ Charles thought, a sudden memory resurfing its way up to the Chevalier's mind.

"Riku, are you hungry? You haven't eaten yet and I thought you would like something to eat before we head to the library..." Charles asked (more like suggested).

Before Riku could say anything, his stomach growled. Charles chuckled in amusement while Riku tried to make his stomach stop growling.

With flushed cheeks, Riku answered, "Y-yes.. Thank you."

Charles grabbed the tray of foods that sat iddly on the chair and brought it to Riku. Charles watched Riku eat and would sigh dreamily from time-to-time. Once Riku finished, Charles leaned in and licked Riku's bottom lip, which surprised Riku.

With wide eyes and even redder cheeks, Riku stuttered, "W-What was that f-for?"

Charles smirked a bit, before placing a chaste kiss on Riku's cheek. "You had food on your bottom lip," Charles answered.

"You could have just told me instead of licking my lip..." Riku mumbled.

"What's the fun in that?" Charles asked, while grabbing Riku's chin.

Riku pouted slightly, and closed the distance between them.

* * *

As the two sat close to each other, both reading one of their own books in the library, Charles couldn't help but steal glances at Riku.

_Riku..._ Charles thought dreamily.

Riku was Charles' everything. Riku was in fact Charles first and only love, despite having lived years and years before him. He was Charles' light through the darknest, Charles' only companion through the very, very lonely days. He loved him, and Riku loved him back. Without Riku, Charles would've probably died out of pure boredom. That, and Charles was sure he would be engulfed by the never ending darkness, eating away his sanity. Riku was the only thing keeping him sane, and himself. He was able to teach Charles many things he didn't know, and Charles loved every single second of it. Kidnapping Riku was probably one of the best decisions he ever made in his entire life time. Kidnapping Riku... gave Charles sweet but bitter thoughts...

When Charles' first kidnapped Riku, he undoubtedly thought Saya would come to his rescue. But, days passed, then weeks. Eventually, it became five full months ever since Charles took Riku away from his family. There was a side of Charles that was grateful for Riku's family. Charles was so very sure that Saya would've come to save her little brother from him. But if she did, he wouldn't be in this heavenly relationship with Riku. So, he was somewhat thankful she hadn't come.

But then there was a side to him that made Charles completely hate Riku's family, and made him want to break something. If they oh-so loved each other like a family should, they would've been here months ago, and Riku wouldn't still be here with him. Charles wondered if Riku's family even missed the boy. He doubted it, though. If they really did miss and love Riku, they would have already came to take Riku away. Sometimes, Charles bitterly thought, _Riku's family should rot in Hell. They clearly don't love him. My Riku..._

"Charles-Kun? What's wrong?" Asked Riku.

Charles was so deep in thought that he jumped when Riku called him. Turning his head towards his boyfriend, Charles replied, "Nothing."

Riku still looked concerned. Charles faked a smile and kissed his forehead, trying to reassure him. Riku smiled back and continued reading, while leaning on Charles shoulder.

This time, Charles smiled genuinely. _Riku looks _a lot_ better when he smiles.._ Charles thought.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? 8'D Gosh, it took me SO FREAKING LONG to think of something. I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY! Please accept this virtual cookie, pie, and cake! I'm so sorry... *Sigh* Any who, review please? I know that I don't deserve it, but please?**

**Adieu~ **


End file.
